Talk:GC Almost there- second to last part
I can almost see Egill in a later interview about the professor attempting to kill him saying something like "trying to kill me would make my grandson angry. You really don't want to see my grandson (Eric) angry." The rest of the Nilfeheim group would agree thinking of those who challenged Eric on the planet of his birth - not even considering the Dark One which might have been what Egill could have been refering to. Knight Ranger (talk) 12:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC) If this story is only a couple years after the Nul join shouldn't that mean that Eric being the Dark One isn't really known to anyone but Narth Supreme, the Coven and TTyr? I had thought the Nul did ended up joining long before the completion of the Tigershark's first mission (not that I am exacly clear on when that is, I've read the original version as has been posted to the wiki, but I get the feeling that bbetween that version and now some very long time frame is inserted). Even if Egill is one of the people who know about Eric at this point I would think all those who do know would want to put as little external focus on him as possible, he's already got enough unfriendly eyes looking his way. SoronelHaetir (talk) 13:22, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Eric and the Tigershark operate between 5020 -5040. The Nul , Golden make their decision fairly early during Eric,s first mission. This one shot is indeed canon and occurs in 5030. The Shiss war is just around the corner ,The Golden and the Nul have made their official decision. PUMA has been completed, but integration is still happening. Nul is not small (used to be one of the Big 4) Between the official membership and the last Nul and all aspects of Nul civilization integrated 20-50 years is actually quite fast.1 The King already made his decission but he allowed those who have objections to evaluate on their own. I intend to write a dozen or so Alex Cunningham stories. No big Universe changing events, battles or so. More like a series of Travelogs and National Geographic articles. To give the GC unverse a little depth. To describe worlds and species I have only mentioned. To give readers a little insight how people live, what they eat and do. In my main stories I can't describe too much without loosing momentum. It also gives me a little frame work of events and places. That will constrain me in a good way. I want this to be my last rewrite, so I take my time with it. I now know exactly how Erics epic is going to go...and end. Something that only clicked after I did that What If story. Around that time (5030) some of the Nilfeheimers travel a little more. Usually in groups. Elena, Sif and Siegfrieda will have their stories told (They will be a little different from the soon to be old version) Egill does not know Eric is the Dark One at this time.(Tyr does -- he was the first to know) But at this stage Egill only suspects there might be more to Eric, but he does not know for sure) Eric becoming the Dark one will slow down .He will make his decision and awaken in 5048, Until then no one but Tyr (Not even Eric) know for sure he is the Dark One. The Dark Supreme is fairly certain, but until he meets the White Teacher (Tyr) he only suspects. Only his close friends, Stahl, the Narth Supreme will be there when it happens ( of course a whole bunch of entities and beings who aren't on the Dark Ones Christmas card list) McElligott and a few others will hear about it and get second hand accounts, the Union as whole will hear bits and pieces, most dismiss it. A few legends and stories will develop. But to 99.99 % of the Union the term Dark One means nothing. Egil however knows Eric's temper (Olafson temper) and when he taps into his inner viking .. Stompers, Mudworms or Y'All they better run..;-) 1 The Golden are members but there are still Contact ships on their way to reach the distant Bazaars VR I had written a comment, but after reading the above I decided to delete it. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:31, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I still think your views in that deleted comment were quite valid. I am sure Nul aren't very used to Union or even OTT time keeping. That Eric isn't a normal human. Egill knew before Eric was born and that he is quite easy to anger...well that is something all Nilfeheim Neo Vikings share...The Olafsons are famous for it even among those Vikings. Yes Soronel is right, those who do suspect Eric to play a pivotal role in the fate of the Universe won't advertise it, as there are plenty of parties who do not want to see the Dark One rise. (or win him to their side) But Egill has always been known to drop cryptic remarks (and who knows maybe he gave that interview as part of his retirement decision long after 5048) at this point Eric has made the transformation. It is very much within his character to make such or a similar remark. ... VR Plus, you made me the best compliment I could receive....You said :" I can almost see Egill..." I might not be an Author or a writer, but if you can see what I can, and if Egill and the others have personalities you can predict... then I am on the right track. You made my day. Thanks VR Restoring the still relevant part of the comment I had wrote prior to reading Vanessa's response. Ang might have been using the term year thinking of the time it takes for his planet of origen to orbit it's star. For instance, using the term a couple of years when refering to Martian years can well be five terran ones. The second point is that if the Dark One was already awake at this time, Egill would likely be one of the few Eric told. (the others would include the other eight of the Olafson Gang and Admiral Stahl.) Knight Ranger (talk) 18:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC)